


"i have two hands for a reason"

by acecoupseu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, because author is a trash for fluff, ya this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecoupseu/pseuds/acecoupseu
Summary: “I wanna take on the both of you tonight,”Satori had said just after he had gotten out of bath. Wakatoshi, who had been enjoying his day off by tending to his potted plants, almost dropped his watering can to someone else’s balcony below.Kiyoomi had had it worse though, the shock caused him to break a plate he had been washing.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	"i have two hands for a reason"

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i'm going to say no more other than this is just pure filth :D
> 
> ushisakuten nation rise uGH the way ao3 doesn't have tendou/sakusa tag yet? >:(  
> honestly this fic happened thanks to people who keep saying tendou has two hands for a reason ily and thank u :'D
> 
> anyways, lowkey sakusa being babied by ushiten uwu just like the title said, tendou has two hands for a reason!! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this piece i wrote, surely you'll find A LOT of mistake because 1) english is not my first language, 2) no beta bc i die like a valkryie warrior!!!
> 
> critics, comments and kudos will be vERYY MUCH appreciated!!

Wakatoshi kissed a trail down Satori’s spine, his hand massaging the redhead’s cheek tenderly. His eyes caught the glistening transparent plug resting peacefully inside Satori’s hole. He gave it an experimental tug, pulling it out just to thrust it back in when the thickest part of the plug came into view. That earned a muffled moan from the redhead, who was currently busy engulfing Kiyoomi’s cock. Wakatoshi could hear the dark-haired man groaned from the vibration of Satori’s moan.

_“I wanna take on the both of you tonight,”_

Satori had said just after he had gotten out of bath. Wakatoshi, who had been enjoying his day off by tending to his potted plants, almost dropped his watering can to someone else’s balcony below. Kiyoomi had had it worse though, the shock caused him to break a plate he had been washing.

“Wakatoshi, whatchu thinking?” his train of thought was cut as Satori kissed the corner of his lips to catch his attention. “Does this big guy here need attention too?” he asked with a sultry voice while giving his cock a gentle tug.

“Well that’s not a problem, I have two hands for a reason~”

Wakatoshi let out a low moan as Satori rubbed his precum-coated head. Not letting the opportunity slip, Satori immediately pressed his lips onto his, giving him a wet, sloppy kiss with the trace of Kiyoomi’s taste still apparent. Speaking of him, the curly head was now indulging himself with Satori’s neck. He busied himself by sucking and biting the redhead’s shoulders, littering it with purplish-red color. His hands tugged at Satori’s nipple, which gave the redhead goosebumps all over his lean body. Wakatoshi thought it was cute, how sensitive Satori’s buds were.

“Ngh!” Satori suddenly jumped and broke their kiss. He turned his head towards Kiyoomi, who was giving him a nonchalant expression. But Wakatoshi could see the subtle mischievous glint in his black irises as his eyes met Satori’s.

“Stop pulling at the plug if you two aren’t going to take it out properly!”

Wakatoshi couldn’t help but smile a little at Satori’s exasperated tone. Satori had told them that he had prepared himself as he took his shower and getting the plug in was a _“hell lot of an effort because I was trying_ hard _not to ride it and finish the matter myself”_.

“Here,” Wakatoshi guided Satori to return to his previous position, facing Kiyoomi’s erection. Then he grabbed the redhead’s hips and gently lifted them up. Wakatoshi spread the other's cheeks to take a good look at the massive plug residing in his lover’s entrance. Why Satori had chosen the transparent one, he didn’t know, but, he certainly appreciated the view of Satori’s pink muscle stretched only for his lovers on display like this.

He took the base to pull it out slowly, teasingly. While he was busy with Satori’s hole, the redhead appeared to have occupied himself with swallowing Kiyoomi whole. The curly-haired man rubbed Satori’s cheek and murmured gentle praises as the red-haired kept going until he managed to get his nose to rest on Kiyoomi’s dark curl.

Wakatoshi smiled fondly at Kiyoomi’s gentleness towards Satori and returned to his previous activity. He kissed Satori’s cheek when the other wiggled presumably in mild discomfort as Wakatoshi got to the thickest part.

Wakatoshi watched as Satori’s hole grasped at nothing as the plug came off with a plop. The taller of the three prodded at the abused ring of muscle, giving it more stretch with his two fingers. The rim twitched, trying to close in around his fingers, so Wakatoshi did the job of preventing it by inserting two fingers at once into his lover.

Satori whimpered around Kiyoomi at the sudden intrusion but continued to bob his head up and down to help Kiyoomi reach his climax.

“Satori-san, I’m close,” the dark-haired gave him a warning. That made Satori pick his pace up, once or twice pausing to suck at the head. Not long after, Wakatoshi could hear Kiyoomi groaned as he shot his load down the older’s throat.

Wakatoshi, not wanting to lack behind with what he was doing, inserted a third finger when he sensed the way Satori had relaxed with two, which hadn’t needed a long time thanks to the plug. He nudged harder when he found Satori’s sensitive spot, causing the redhead to jolt forward with a loud whimper, holding onto Kiyoomi’s thigh at the surprise. Kiyoomi pulled the redhead up to calm him down with a kiss, which Satori obliged as he melted into it.

Wakatoshi kept on pressing Satori’s prostate as he reached for the red head’s dick, synching the rhythm between prodding his sweet spot and jerking him off. Satori’s stifled moans filled the room, indicating that he was close.

“Ah, ‘Toshi, I’m cumming,” he croaked out between kisses, and shortly after, he spurted white strings out onto his and Kiyoomi’s stomach.

Wakatoshi pulled his fingers out and Satori fell into Kiyoomi’s arm. He leaned to kiss the redhead’s shoulder blade while circling his thumb on the red head’s hip to comfort him.

“Satori, how do you want this?” he asked in a low hush. Satori took a deep breath and slowly raised himself up the moment his legs stopped shaking.

“Wakatoshi, lay down, here” he said while patting the pillows near the headboard. 

So Wakatoshi obliged and as soon as his head met the pillow, Satori crawled on top of him and softly pecked his lips. “You haven’t cum yet, ‘Toshi,”

Wakatoshi closed his eyes and hummed in acknowledgment, not minding it at all. Still, he let out a soft moan when Satori suddenly squeezed the base of his cock. And as he opened his eyes, he found the red-haired man already straddled his hip with a bottle of lube in his hand.

He poured a generous amount of the strawberry-scented liquid onto Wakatoshi’s dick and smeared it while giving the veiny shaft a gentle massage.

Kiyoomi, not wanting to be left out, took Satori’s nipple inside his mouth, sucking and biting at the sensitive nub, earning a whimper from Satori, who squeezed his dick harder every time Kiyoomi tugged his nipple with his teeth. Kiyoomi took his time with Satori’s nipples, sucking it as if milk would come out of them if he tried hard enough.

“O-Omi-kun, ah, I’ll cum again if you continue doing that~” Satori warned playfully. “I want to save it for when you two are inside me, yeah?” he gave Kiyoomi a wink.

The curly-haired man obliged and released his nipples, but not after he kissed Satori’s chest moles, one under his collar bone and the other two beside his right nipple, which both Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi agreed it made Satori’s pecs looked sexier. ( _“You two say that just to flatter me because you both have thicker, sexier pecs!”_ )

As compensation, Kiyoomi reached behind Satori to finger the redhead instead all the while burying his nose on Satori’s neck. Satori bit back a moan from the sudden but not unwelcome fingers of his younger lover, almost forgetting about Wakatoshi down there.

After giving his cock one or two gentle tugs, Satori climbed up to straddle his stomach. The redhead held his cock to guide the head towards his entrance. Even with the previous help of the plug, Satori still felt tight he wondered could the redhead really took both him and Kiyoomi _at the same time_. Satori leaned forward, planting his palms on his chest to knead his pecs as he chuckled. He sank slowly, winced when Wakatoshi’s dick brushed against his prostate. Satori sighed when he finally sat himself completely over Wakatoshi’s thighs, rolling his hip in a gentle motion to test the water.

“Ah, W-Wakatoshi, the plug was nothing compared to your thick, warm meat,”

Wakatoshi smiled as he held Satori’s hips in a firm grasp. “I’m glad you think so, Satori. You feel okay?”

“Yeah, never better~,” Satori kissed him lightly before he continued, “Kiyoomi-kun, can you take over?” he reached for Kiyoomi’s arm, tugged him forward to kiss the younger on the cheek.

Kiyoomi nodded and kneeled behind Satori. He prodded at Satori’s hole, which was currently stretched by Wakatoshi’s dick. “Ngh,” Satori bent forward, he moved his hand to rest them beside Wakatoshi’s head.

Wakatoshi could feel Kiyoomi’s finger entering Satori, a bit hesitant. He knew Satori could sense it too, as he lifted himself up to reach for Kiyoomi’s finger.

“You _won’t_ hurt me, Kiyoomi-kun, I’ve prepared myself for today~ here,” he could feel Kiyoomi’s finger finally entered Satori’s hole to stretch the redhead more “Ah yes, keep doing that for a bit. You both are big and while I’m- ah, I’m all in for you two to wreck me, I still want my ass in-tact, thank you very much” Satori said playfully.

Both Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi smiled at Satori’s ability to form a proper sentence while having a dick and two fingers buried inside his anus. “Okay, but please tell me if it hurts, Satori-san,”

“Roger that, Omi-kun,”

At that, Kiyoomi continued to finger Satori open, creating a space for himself beside Wakatoshi. The deeper Kiyoomi got, the less control Satori had on himself. The redhead now rested his head on Wakatoshi’s forehead as his breaths became heavier while murmuring low _more’s_ and _don’t stop’s._

Wakatoshi rested his hand on Satori’s waist and rubbed a finger on each side, trying to get the other to relax.

After a few minutes of getting used to more than one dick inside himself, Satori finally said, “That’s enough, Kiyoomi-kun, go ahead and put yours in,”

So Kiyoomi prepared himself, he poured a generous amount of lube on his dick and aligned himself in font of Satori’s entrance.

When satori gave him a nod to continue, he began to enter slowly. Satori _screamed_ as Kiyoomi’s head got past his ring of muscle. There were tears on the corner of his eyes, but he motioned at Kiyoomi to continue when the curly head asked whether or not he was hurting him.

Wakatoshi could feel Kiyoomi as their dicks brushed inside of Satori. He couldn’t help but wince at the friction inside the tight space of Satori’s anus. Kiyoomi groaned too, as the tightness of Satori’s walls closing in the both of them, but he continued as Satori told him too.

When his hips finally met Satori’s ass, the red-haired suddenly _giggled_.

“Ah, finally! This feels great, Wakatoshi, Kiyoomi-kun,” he said in victory, there was a proud gleam in his eyes even though they were red-rimmed and his cheeks were wet with tears. Satori tried to lift his torso up, but grimaced at the small movement.

“Take your time, Satori,” Wakatoshi assured, still rubbing circles on his waist. Satori only nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of adjusting to the stretch, he rolled his hip in a small rotation to test things out. That brought a moan out of Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi. He noted the curly head’s grip on Satori’s hip would surely leave a visible mark tomorrow.

“Kiyoomi-kun, now, I want you to fuck me like you usually do, no holding back, okay?” Satori suddenly requested so sweetly. Kiyoomi seemed to be taken aback and he looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped when Satori pulled him forward and sealed his lips in a quick peck.

“I trust you to make us three feel good, Omi-kun. Please fuck me?”

And both Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi knew they both couldn’t resist the redhead whenever he pulled the _please_ card. So Kiyoomi started to move, he pulled out slowly until only the head remained inside and didn’t waste any time to thrust back again at once. Satori jerked forward at the sudden movement. Wakatoshi took his jaw, leading him in for a kiss. Satori opened his mouth to let Wakatoshi’s tongue in, giving all control to the olive-haired man. He moaned into the kiss as he drooled messily, undoubtedly the stretch of his hole starting to give him pleasure instead of the mild pain when Kiyoomi first entered him.

Kiyoomi kept ramming into him, his pace getting faster and sloppier as time passed by, indicating that the younger of the three was close to his climax. Wakatoshi could feel he’s nearing his release too because despite not doing anything, the feeling of Kiyoomi’s dick rubbing against his and Satori’s walls clamping them down was more than enough to make him cum.

And Satori? Wakatoshi opened his eyes to take a look at his beautiful lover. His cock was bouncing up and down as Kiyoomi fucked into him at a fast tempo, smearing drops of precum onto Wakatoshi’s stomach and his face was wet with both tears and drools. The taller of the three knew if he played with his nipples now, Satori would cum immediately, so he did. He reached for Satori’s nipples, giving them both a gentle pinch before tugging them forward.

“Ah O-Omi-kun, 'Toshi, I’m close,”

Wakatoshi grunted and nodded in agreement, knowing that he was too. He could hear a faint _me too_ from Kiyoomi.

“Y-Yes, inside, the both of you,” Satori weakly commanded and soon after, he came with a loud mewl. His body went lax as he dropped his whole weight on top of Wakatoshi. The olive-haired man groaned when he came inside of Satori, Kiyoomi following close behind, helping Wakatoshi to fill Satori’s hole up.

Kiyoomi pulled out before he collapsed beside Wakatoshi. The room was filled with nothing but hard pantings for the following minute until—

“Ah!” Satori broke the silence, lifting his head up in surprise. Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi’s attention was immediately on him, concerned.

“It’s, it’s leaking,” the red-haired continued with a faint blush.

Kiyoomi sighed in relief and stood up, helping Satori to stand. But the redhead’s knees buckled as he tried to do so. Kiyoomi caught him before he could fall face-first to the floor. Wakatoshi hurriedly got up as he saw Satori almost fell from the bed. Satori himself chuckled as Kiyoomi held him.

“Guess I won’t be walking for a week for real this time, huh~”

**Author's Note:**

> imagine an aftercare fic uwu
> 
> THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS FAR, let's be friends n discuss ushisakuten more on [twt](https://twitter.com/ace_coupseu) !!!! (im ia like the dead but for them i'll risk it all)


End file.
